


Stuck In The Middle

by Hetalia1912



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bad Boy Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan-centric, Barista Chan, Bisexual Bang Chan, Chan is a mess, Dramedy, Flirty Lee Minho | Lee Know, Gay Minho, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Pansexual Woojin, Polyamory Negotiations, Rich Lee Minho | Lee Know, Romantic Comedy, Tattoo Artist Woojin, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Stuck In The Middle

**4:35 PM**

Have you ever been in a situation where you were so embarrassed that you wish that could undo the past week?

"What the _hell _are _you _doing here?!

Well he has.

"I think that I should be asking you the same question right now."

And frankly he doesn't think that he's wanted to curl up and die more than he does in this moment.

* * *

**Earlier That Day**


End file.
